User talk:AntiZig/1
__TOC__ Answer Yeah, I just noticed that Spiral Blade is now Boomerang Blade, my bad. The change WAS reflected in a later Patch Note. Only the forums have the Patch Notes, so we get all the info from there, sometimes there are mistakes though made by Riot, like in the latest where we corrected several notes, there is no way to correct older ones tho. Sam 3010 18:46, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Help with something in-game Hey,do you want to help me put a question to rest in a practice game? We can solve the Anivia passive issue, and also i need to know what takes precedence over what (GA/REbirth/Chron Shift) that means you will use Zilean.Sam 3010 17:20, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :ok ty,Sam 3010 18:15, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Patch History Formatting I think we should put that to a vote, because its mostly an aesthetic change. What we can do right now is add the date they were added to the Skins Page. I have already done it in paper, so I will edit the table format to add them. Sam 3010 21:07, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Patch History Project Talk:Patch_History_Project Old Items List Don't know if you've seen this already, but there's this list of old items, including Bag of Tea, or Ancient Pocket Watch. http://www.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=105967 --Kungming2 20:16, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Ubertri's Answer Hello again. Okay, usually when a champion statistic is unique (thus non-stackable), they place the effect into the passive slot since stats in the effects slot are never unique. Examples of items of unique stats are: , , , and etc. Hopefully this helped answer your question. UberTri125 02:49, February 11, 2011 (UTC) P.S. How come you haven't been answering me when I was talking to you in the game lobby? :| :Just to clarify a little. *Innate Effects are stats that will be given to the user regardless of anything else. In a way, this is the exact same as a Non-Unique Passive effect. *Passive/Active Effects are uncommon effects given to the user that generally more than just a stat enhancement. **Some UNIQUE Passives from items can stack (Yomuu's Ghostblade and The Brutalizer's Unique Passive Armor Penetration) while others do not (Tear of the Goddess, Manamune, and Archangel's Staff's Unique Passive Mana Enhancement). Usiar 04:33, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Lol. You answered it in a better way than I said. Nice. :) UberTri125 15:57, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ::They stack as long as they are not EXACTLY the same; i.e.(Yomuu's Ghostblade and The Brutalizer's Unique Passive Armor Penetration) vs. (Tear of the Goddess, Manamune, and Archangel's Staff's Unique Passive Mana Enhancement).Sam 3010 04:57, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Level 30 Game I'm gonna play a game to get lvl 30 in half an hour (6om Central). Do you want to join me and Ubertri? Sam 3010 23:31, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Don't update Patch Histories from V110. Please don't add the updates from patch 110 yet. We must further format the Patch Notes Page, and check they way the updates were made. I am in school right now, but please wait. Sam 3010 14:04, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :Yay I'm back from school for a couple of hours. You can add them now, just leave Anivia, Pantheon and Ryze out, until we can figure their changes out. Also please add the three apostrophes (') to the end of the V1.0.0.XX too in the âtch Histories. So all patch historieses are the same. Sam 3010 19:40, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Simple, you still need to add the second set of apost... in the Patch number where the character was added (so "added" is not in bold). So in order to preserve the uniformated code and make it easier for new editors to understand the code, we must add the apostrophes.Sam 3010 21:58, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :Also, join me on a custom game (in 2 hours) when I get Maokai so we get info on Anivia's passive and on Maokais Abilities, unless you don't have Anivia...Sam 3010 21:58, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Sure, we will play this afternoon we should try those things out, and also finish Anivia's Passive Progression and Maokai's Stats, but I don't have any time right now as I am in School, this is my Internet Class. Also I wanted to tell you if you can take over the job of formatting the Patch Notes from Beta Stage, you know most rules of formatting and order so please help me with that and I will check them afterwards. I think you can start with 0.0.8.XX Patch Notes if you decide to help me.Sam 3010 14:10, February 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Chinese skins category Hi AntiZig! I didn't know that there was a category for the images, thank you fot telling it to me. From now on I will add all the chinese artwork I upload to that category =) Silvoss 15:25, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for reminding me Hi, Zig Thanks for telling me to add a page for flee, i had some network problems for a while and couldn't log in but i'll make the page. ( i'm new to these things so edit my pages :D ) EDIT: i just updated the game and found all the attributes deleted :| so i just removed corki from that category but i think we should still have categories for attributes like flee and such because this IS the wiki for LoL and we HAVE to provide more information than the game itself. --DemonDan (talk, ) Very nice article Thanks for doing this guide, it look very nice. You should know, that when the ability/item/etc. only has one change on itself, it should not have a semicolon and appear like a normal sentence. Sam 3010 19:49, March 4, 2011 (UTC) * ability power ratio increased to 0.5 from 0.4 for both damage components. * ability power ratio increased to 0.4 from 0.2. * cooldown reduced to 14/13/12/11/10 from 15/14/13/12/11 seconds. If this is not proper english, then why does Riot has used it like this forever. How would the following be correct? * : ability power ratio increased to 0.5 from 0.4 for both damage components. * : ability power ratio increased to 0.4 from 0.2. * : cooldown reduced to 14/13/12/11/10 from 15/14/13/12/11 seconds. :Sam 3010 21:01, March 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I see, well, it would have been nice if someone told me that before I started uniforming the Patch Notes, as you can see every single Patch Note has the "wrong" formatting. I always thought that "The Ability Number 1 cooldown has been increased." sounded right, or at least not terribly wrong. Frankly, I wish to keep it the same way it is now, otherwise we would have to edit EVERYTHING (patchnotes and Patch hitories) all over again. Nobody have ever complained until now. Sam 3010 21:40, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, call up a vote (last date: March 15) on a blog. Options: Edit every Patch Note to include the semicolon, leave them with its current format. Include all the arguments you gave to me for your case, and my arguments for my case. Once it is finished, tell me and I will put the Community News tag on it. Sam 3010 22:09, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Sony Vega Is it possible you could send me the Sony Vega Pro 9 crack, in a decompressed format? It seems something doesn't allow my Winrar to open the keygen whatever the source. samuel_3010@hotmail.com, please post a message on my user talk after you send it. Thanks. Sam 3010 01:02, March 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Sony Vega Tha has been solved thank you. I needed the decompressed file, that was all. Anyway check the Ability Detail Blog to see the result of the cracked afternoon. I need help getting a converter (Video to gif). Sam 3010 22:29, March 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Needs Patch History Category Hi AntiZig, Thanks for the informations you posted me! The main 'issue' I had with that category was that newer champions were tagged with the Need Patch History while they had their patch notes complete, from the patch that added them to the last that changed them. Since I was the one the added them for Maokai and Jarvan, at first I thought that the category was added after I did them, and I didn't really get why. Then I realized that the category was there first, and I had to remove it when adding the patch notes, lol :D. Btw, I only removed the category from Maokai and Jarvan; many others *seems* complete, but I didn't want to create any troubles, so I just left it ^^. --Zelgadis87 00:50, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Trundle Jungling Info About jungling with Trundle, I have tried to jungle with him on EU server (lvl 16), without runes... Failed. But with runes, masteries right, he can be awesome. Jungle Mastery 1/16/13. Runes: AR-pen for red; Armor/dodge for seals; cooldown reduction for blue; Quitn any. Items: Cloth and 5 pot, then razors. Then follow the Riot suggestive items (FM, Banshee...) I always start and Bot Golems, the Wraiths, Wolves and then Golem for blue buff. Then you can gang due his W and E for CC and disables. Then... you decide :P Hope this can help info helps! :P Written by Reilock/Piraka... wth is with four tildes!! (March 13, 2011) RE:Community Mesages Actually, community messages is the box below the "Pages with the Most Editors" box that is located on the Recent Activity Page. You know, the one that says "Report a Vandal", and Updates as of March 11th. It has notthing to do with the blogs I write, expcept that I post links to th eblogs on the Community Messages Box. Sam 3010 13:14, March 14, 2011 (UTC) I understand, I will make the necessary research, and if possible I will make a separate page for the Community Messages in addition to the usual box. Item History Formatting Thanks for the link to the formatting page, i was looking for something like that when i first started fixing up all the missing item histories. I found the patch history project talk page, the general editing guidelines and a few blog entries. I took that and looked at how the formatting on most of the items was already done and created a personal page to standardize my formatting changes. I use it as a way to track my changes and ensure that whenever I added something new it's formatting matched what was already present in the wiki. Of course when a patch note is moved to an item page a few changes need to be made. For example, the name of the item name from the beginning as you are on that items page already. The note will just say " to x from y". Also if an item recipe changes it effect not only that item but the components histories need to be edited too and the resulting wording in the history would be different. If i ever needed to add something to an item history that was not covered in formatting guidelines i looked at examples already done or asked around. If you see that i have made a mistake somewhere or have a suggestion on better formatting please let me know. Exiton 21:59, March 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: Question Regarding Wiki Hi AntiZig. That drop down menu is not editable, but the toolbar across the bottom of the page is customizable, which you may already know about. If not, check out the toolbar page at Wikia Help for the details on how to add custom links directly to the toolbar. Cheers. :) JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 18:24, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Amumu Oh my, I feel foolish, thank you so much for bringing that to my attention. ♥ 19:51, March 17, 2011 (UTC)